Soul Sphere Within The Core
by Akida411searcher
Summary: ArmadaWhen strange readings are coming from Cybertrons core, the Kids are on a mission to check it out. What, or who, the find changes their lives, and Transformers, forever.
1. Lost Words

"Whoa!" Rad had slipped off the ledge by the shaking battle from above, luckily not all the way when Carlos grabbed his hand and pulled him back up.

"You ok, man?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," he breathed out a sigh of relief as he returned to walk forward.

"C'mon you guys!" Alexis calls farther up, looking up from Red Alerts transmitter, "we gotta reach the core fast! Optimus and the others won't last much longer."

Alexis was right. They didn't have a lot of time down here. They had to reach the core of Cybertron and check it out. All three of them were surprised on how they ended up with this mission.

It started out with strange readings coming from the center of Cybertron. Worried, Red Alert asked Optimus to send out a party to check it out, saying that a reaction coming from the core could be that the planet may explode. Optimus agreed, and the next few days passed with the Adventure Team searching the planet for an opening to the bottom, the kids finally having a chance to help when searching through scanner. When they found it, however, it was too small for a Transformer to enter. What was worse was that it was dangerously close to Decepticon territory. Close enough to mistaken them as intruders.

As it turned out, the opening was a perfect size for a human to fit, and it also turned out that no metal could pass through, nothing alive anyway.

After many arguments, Optimus had no choice but to send Rad, Carlos, and Alexis to find out. He wasn't happy at the least, and he couldn't send the minicons with them, needing all the help they need to distract Megatron. They couldn't form an alliance with them. They didn't want to take risks and as much as the Autobots wanted peace, they couldn't risk chances now unless the situation in the core was confirmed. The kids were lucky not to be seen when Hot Shot sent them to their designated place. As the kids traveled downwards, the tunnels suddenly got larger until they reached an enormous open cave, and, surprisingly, a road leading down and aside a steel wall. The transmitter Red Alert lent to Alexis help the kids led them straight to the core, which the road was leading them to.

"Weird . . ." Carlos said as he looked around under the helmet. "How there could be a road all the way down here?"

"Yeah," Rad replied, "Kinda makes me wonder if there's something to this road. Like it was made for humans to walk it."

"Or Minicons." Called Alexis, "and the fact that this transmitter could go through and not the Minicons. Not even Lazerbeak."

Lost in thought, Rad didn't realize they had reached the floor until he walked forward easier. Then Alexis called out to the boys.

"Hey guys! Were getting closer! C'mon!" The boys ran behind her as she looked at the transmitter, hearing the beep as it got louder and faster, until it stopped, and they were faced with a surprising view.

At the center of a room, was a tank harboring what looked like . . . a metal egg, an egg large enough to fit in someone's arms. It floated in the tank, glowing, and looking remarkably alive. Surrounding the tube tank were wires, thin and thick, connecting to the wall, the wires lighting up like Christmas lights. There were controls beside the tank, covered in dust.

"What the . . . what in the world?" Rad asked in confused, and fearful surprise.

"Hey Alexis, are you sure that Red Alert's transmitter works? This doesn't really look like the core. It didn't even take us that long to get here. And besides that," Carlos stared at the tank again with a scrunched up face, "how can this be the core? What is this, did we suddenly get sucked up into an _alien_ move?"

Alexis smacked him beside the head, "That was a stupid joke Carlos and you know it! Red Alerts inventions never fail!"

"Oh yeah? What about the _last_ time?"

She knew Carlos was referring to the time Red Alert was making a beam transporter to transport solid object around the galaxy to easily send supplies to other planets. There were still problems and Red Alert was still fixing the bugs when it somehow started up and fired. It started to jump on the walls until it hut Billy and Fred and they were gone. As it turned out, they were transported back home to Earth. It sounded convenient, but Red Alert wasn't really happy when he found out that his invention had somehow destroyed it self. Although it was an accident that now Fred and Billy were gone because of the beam, no one, not even Red Alert, trusted his inventions as much anymore.

"Wait a minute," she said, "what does that time have to do with this time? That was an accident! And nobody was hurt, so that's all that counts right?"

"Yeah but . ."

"I agree with Carlos, here," Rad said, "this doesn't really look right. I expected for the core to look, well, maybe like, larger? And hotter? And more like other planets, like ours."

"Yeah . . ." she said cautiously, "But this is a different planet, remember? This is a planet harbored by machines and technology, not one created by nature."

"So how did the planet get here?" Carlos asked teasingly.

Alexis chose not to answer. "Maybe we should contact Optimus and ask him."

"Yeah."

But before he could even reach for his communicator, he saw movement beside him. And was stabbed in the chest by what appeared to be one of the thick wires, piercing the skin under his suit. He faintly heard Carlos and Alexis call for him when they were both cut off. When Rad finally slammed to the ground, he noticed that both his friends were stabbed with the wires, both unmoving.

_What . . . ? _then his vision went black.

* * *

Rad woke up finding that breathing was harder. He sat up and removed his helmet, breathing in, then suddenly froze as he looked around at his surroundings, then to his helmet.

_What have I done? _he stood up and began to panic and reach for his throat, then froze. _I can . . .breathe? I can breathe in space? And there's no pressure . . . not even._

This was a little too much to behold, and a bit unbelievable. He looked to his chest where he was stabbed by the wire, only to find remaining marks.

"Oh, Crap! Alexis! Carlos!" Rad had almost forgotten that he wasn't the only one who was attacked. He turned to his unmoving friends, Alexis's back to him. He first went o Carlos and, wearily, remove his helmet. "Carlos! C'mon, Carlos, wake UP!"

He moaned, then his eyes opened to meet his. "R-Rad?" he sat up, then noticed that his helmet was off, "d-did we just die?"

"NO," Rad said dryly, but happy that his friend was alright, "but we are breathing space air, which is weirder." He stood up and headed to treat Alexis, but was stopped when he heard Carlos's shaky and shocked voice.

"R-R-Ra-a-a-a-d-d," he said, pointing his finger at something, "t-t-the tank!"

Rad turned to the tank, only to find that, what looked like, the metal-like egg had broken out. Rad followed the slimy trail from the leaking tank, then . . .

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Rad turned to the sound of Alexis's scream and before he could call out to her, his voice suddenly froze at the sight of Alexis . . . and her awkward condition. Alexis was sitting up, helmet removed, and looking down on her stomach, with utter shock.

Attached to her stomach was the metal egg that was once in the tank.

" . . . Huh?"

"Don't just stand there gawking! Get this thing offa me!"

Out of their staring gaze, the boys rushed to Alexis and grabbed the egg from either side.

"Alright, PULL!" and so they pulled.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! NOT SO FAST!"

They hastily let go. "Sorry!" They both said.

Alexis rubbed her sides where the goo stuck to her. "Great," she muttered loud enough for them to hear, "Looks like its stuck to my skin like glue! This so sucks."

Rad and Carlos nodded in agreement, partially because they didn't want to say anything, let alone what to say. Here they are, breathing space air, and now, as a silent agreement, going to bring back what was suppose to be the core of Cybertron (neither of them bought it). Rad sighed. _Carlos was right. This _is_ an alien movie, and Alexis will be bearing the alien._ He thought dryly.

"Maybe we should head back now," Carlos suggested, "we got what we came for (I think), and there's nothing else we can do now," he added, indicating Alexis's problem.

"Good idea," Alexis agreed, "Then can you guys help me up? This _thing_ is a little heavy"

She indicated as she tried to lift herself up.

The boys grabbed one of her hands and lifted her up to her feet, steadying her when she swayed. And before they could even take one more step, the ground began to shake and the sky crowded with falling rubble.

"Oh, GREAT," Carlos complained, now running Alexis's arms around either shoulder of the boys, "things just can't possibly get any worse!"

"Don't say that!" Alexis yelled.

"WHY?"

"Because something always _does_ go wrong when you say that!"

And without warning something arose from below in front of their way. Rad looked up at what ever it was, and then gulped.

_Too late.

* * *

_

"Open fire!" Optimus Prime cried, shouting from a safe distance while he treated a wound on his arm. Luckily for him it was only minor. He can still battle, but he wasn't sure for how long. Beside him, Hot Shot continued to fire, but was running out of bullets and fire ammunition._ Hurry up, kids. We can't hold up forever. _

"Optimus!" a cry brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to Red Alert running to him. "bad news, sir. The sighting where the kids disappeared to has just collapsed! I can't contact the kids and I can't locate them anywhere in the scanners!"

"What!" Optimus shouted, "Slag! Send the Adventure Team to the sighting! We've got to get them out of there!" _This is my fault. I never should have sent them there! How could I . . ._

"You don't have to, sir!" Hot Shot cried from behind.

He turned and glared at him. "And why NOT?"

"Because there they are!" and pointed to the roofs where, low and behold, there they were, running for their lives with Alexis on Carlos's back and Rad holding Carlos's wrist as he pulled from the front, his other hand holding what looks like a pole.

"They look like they're running from something." Hot shot stated.

"Well of course they are!" Red Alert shouted, "They're running from the blasts!"

"No, I mean—somebody's chasing them!"

Optimus looked closer to where the kid were running with his scanners (A/N: I'm not quite sure what their called when they get a better look by adjust their eyesight, but just bare with me). "T-Their helmets are off! And . . . their fine."

The other two looked closer to his view. "But that's impossible!" Red Alert cried, "Humans cannot breathe without air! I researched and read it myself! They would suffocate! And the pressure out here would crush them."

"And yet there they are, running from . . . WHOA!" Hot Shot looked shocked.

"What?"

"L-Look behind them!"

And both Autobots did, turning to, what looked like, a line mound from underground following them, and seeming to catch up!

"Whatever it is, we have to get those kids out of there! Red Alert! Get any available forces up there and get them back into base! Hot Shot! Make sure that thing doesn't get near them!" Optimus commanded.

"Roger!" Red Alert set off.

"Yes sir!" Hot Shot kept his eye on the kids.

Optimus watched the kids continue running (quite comically, actually), watching as the stalker finally rise from the ground, towering them. The results were shocking.

What arose looked like one of those 'snakes' found on earth, wrapped in metal and steel, and except the head, the end was just teeth, not even looking like a head. Just a flat surface with a row of metal teeth. It's screeched, getting the attention to everyone and faced the chase upon the roofs. The screech was deafening, making him cover his alt ears from it.

Suddenly the creature slammed beside the running humans, sending them flying and over the edge.

"Noo!"

At the last minute, Rad slammed the pole to the wall and held on with all his might to the pole jammed to the wall and Carlos and Alexis hanging from his other hand. Just when things seemed to calm down, many more snake like things came out from beside them, this time looking like steel vines. They prepared to grab the kids.

Shots rang from the air as the vines were blown into bits.

"Bulls-eye!" Hot Shot cried with pride.

"Good work, Hotshot! Now--" He never had a chance to finish his statement when the ground suddenly shook. Arising from the ground were hundreds and hundreds of Steel vines, half which had teeth, all screeching the horrid scream. One of the heads, or teeth since that's all it was, faced the hanging humans.

It spoke in a loud whisper.

"_Return it to ussss oh sssssoul of the center . . ccccccoooooomme . . or the words of lossss will beginnnnn."_

A silence passes, and nothing is said. Optimus suddenly notices a glimmer coming from the kids, but he never had a chance to actually look closer until the thing spoke.

"_Is that sssssssooo, then?"_

It lifts is head to the sky, many others of itself follow,

"_THEN LET IT BE SAID!"_

And suddenly screeched a different sound, sounding like trumpets in one tone, like an announcement. Then words were spoken.

"**_In this chaos of our World will rise its Center and begin its Hidden Cleanse,_**

**_Spoken shall be scarred of the past,_**

**_And time will not linger. _**

**_To fail will be sacrifice,_**

**_Thee returned with our Worlds end,_**

**_And three souls will pay it price,_**

**_To reveal Never End of their Sorrow,_**

**_And within it, the Souls of Union."_**

They ended with a screech and returned underground, leaving with quite a rumble. That gave Optimus time to send orders of rescue and retreat.

* * *

When Optimus and the other Autobots finally arrived at the room where the kids were held (the Air Defense team were their rescuers), they found them huddled up, whispering amongst themselves.

He called to them. "K-Kids?" Then he heard the boys shout.

"One. Two. Three. Pull!" They tugged on something, then were sent back with something large in their hands. Alexis's painful scream caught his attention and before he knew it, the boys were right at her side, abandoning what was in their hands, doing something. He decided to investigate, going up to them. As he neared the group a flash of red caught his mechanical eye, and recognized it as blood. He ran to them.

"Wh-what happened? Are you alright Alexis?" he cried, kneeling beside them along with the rest of the Autobots, all looking worried. Both Rad and Carlos were treating Alexis's wound, or so they imagined it to be. The boys were both topless, ripping their shirts and using it as bandages and washcloths, with what they can. Neither Autobot had ever seen an injured human before (except maybe Hot Shot through television) nor one being treated in such a matter. The boys looked like they knew what they were doing.

Optimus ignored his previous answer and asked something else, intended to try and help. "Will Alexis be alright? D-Does she need anything?"

Without looking up, Rad answered him. "Yeah, get Highwire to go into my room and get the First-Aid kit in my blue bag. He knows where it is."

"Right. Sideswipe! Go get Highwire and send him the message!"

"Yes, sir!" And he was off.

"Is there anything else?"

Alexis's painful voice answered him. "I-It's OK, Optimus . . . I'm alright. Its nothing to work about." She cringed.

"But . . ."

"Yeah Optimus," Carlos said, "It's not like she's pregnant anymore!"

That earned him a hard slap from Alexis, and a red handprint to show.

"You $&$! I swear if you EVER say something like that again, I'll do more than kill you, I'LL HUMILIATE YOU TO **HELL**!"

Carlos coward behind Runway while Rad continued to treat her, hoping that he wasn't noticed.

"I'd take that as a yes, sir," Red Alert whispered.

"Gee, you think?" Blur said sarcastically.

Optimus sighed and cleared his throat, getting the kids attention. "Well, since it would seem that everything is . . . alright, would you mind explaining what had happened back there?"

The kids looked to each other for a moment, and then began their explanation.

* * *

"So . . . this thing is from the planets core?" Jet Fire asked as he circled the object, some of the Minicons getting a closer inspection and began poking it, "and what were those things that were chasin' ya?"

"Y'mean you don't know?" Carlos asked as Rad finished the final touchings of bandaging Alexis, helping her to sit up.

"We've never seen them around our planet through our entire existence," Scavenger said, "There is no record of their being here. No such thing could live here, whatever it was."

"Did any of you catch what it said?" Alexis asked.

"Catch what?"

"What that thing said. Something about . . . words of loss."

"Y'mean what it said last?" Rad asked.

"Yeah! Anyone remember how it went?"

The room was silent for a while till Sideswipe spoke.

"In this chaos of our world . . . . will rise its . . .center?"

"And begin its hidden ---wait, whats it suppose to mean?" Jet Fire complained. "its not like its important."

"It is if the was glowing, from what I guess, with protest." Alexis said dryly.

"What was?"

"The thing that was attached to . . ." Rad pointed to the metal egg, then his sentence suddenly trailed off.

"Rad?" Hot Shot asked, "what's wrong?"

" . . . . . that thing is moving." Was all that he could actually say, too shocked to say anything more as the others quickly turned to the object which was moving from side to side, then suddenly cracked.

"Stand aside and get ready, Autobots!" Optimus cried, readying his gun, "get your guns set! It could be one of those things again."

Many cracks formed around the oval object, suddenly, blinding light shot through the cracks forcing everyone to shade their eyes.

A cry rang through the room.

* * *

My god. I finally finish! This took forever! Not I hope this serves to be a good fic, but just remember:

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T REVIEW!**_

Whew, but seriously, if u don't like it, plz don't review and judge, I hate that.


	2. The Bundle in Their Arms

The scream was louder and more painful than those metal things from outside. The Autobots had to cover their receptors (A/N: that right?), but not even that seemed to block away from that retched scream. Optimus Prime fell to his knees, suddenly not able to stand in pain. Through pained eyes, he looked up to see Alexis run to the object that was once attached to her, the boys in tow. The scream came from it, he had to stop her.

"N-No . . ." he reached out for her, "Alexis don't! - - Agh! It could be dangerous!"

She reached the object and fell to her knees, the boys kneeling beside her. She reached in it and retrieved something small - - Optimus couldn't tell - - and began rocking back and forth. Suddenly the noise quieted, until it finally stopped. The Autobots recuperated from the sudden screech, and looked to the huddled humans whispering amongst themselves once again. He wobbly stood up and stocked toward them. As he neared them he heard a soft humming, a melody coming from Alexis. He never thought that Alexis had a good voice. Though there were no words, her voice was soft. Smooth. Calming. Something he never thought she had. He stopped as the muttering got louder, an argument, or a cross between that and confusion and nervousness, had risen. Suddenly, Carlos got up looking decided.

"It's ok, I got it covered. Be back so you take care of Alexis for me, 'kay, Rad?"

"Yeah, I got it."

Carlos nodded, and headed towards Shurshock and asked to take him to his room, needing to get something. The Minicon obliged, and Carlos was off. Meanwhile, the other Minicons neared the remaining humans, Rad, strangely, gathering Alexis in his arms and standing up with her in them. He didn't seem bothered by her weight, which surprised Optimus and the others.

The Minicons neared Alexis and what appeared to be a bundle in her arms. They suddenly backed up and spoke in their language in a stuttering and shocked way.

That got Optimus curious. "Rad?"

"Optimus," Rad called out, "Your not gonna believe this." He turned and faced them with Alexis in his arms . . .

. . . And an infant sleeping in hers. A naked, human child with a head full of white hair.

"W-WH-WHAT IN PRIMUS'S NAME?" he cried out.

"THAT'S what was in there?"

"But-but how?"

"Its flesh and blood!"

"How could THAT be in the core!"

"T-THIS CANNOT BE!"

"THIS IS A MISTAKE IS WHAT IT IS!"

"Ok, ok, you guys!" Alexis cried out as Rad sat against the wall with her on his lap, "One at a time! Your giving me a headache, something I DON'T need right now. And I don't think you want that either if you wake this baby up!"

"B-Baby?"

"Yes, a baby, and I wanna know what's up with that." She looked up to Optimus expectantly.

"I have no idea why . . . THIS happened, but are you sure you didn't leave anything out that was important?" that startled them, "the three of you have been acting strangely ever since we saw you running from those things. AND when you were . . . treating Alexis."

"Oh, well, for that part," Rad answered, "that's easy. When we began to face danger with you guys, we thought ahead and learned how to treat wounds like Alexis here if that ever came to the point. We were trying to be prepared was all."

"And IS that all? What about with the child?"

Hot Shot finally spoke after the shock. "You act like the three of ya are its parents."

"Her."

"Her?"

"It's a girl, Hot Shot."

"Oh . . . how can you tell?"

"Uh . . .

"We told ya everything we knew, Optimus," a voice called from the side. Carlos walked toward Rad and Alexis with an armful of his shirts and other accessories with him. "We had no idea what was in that thing. What we DO know is that . . . well lets just say were her . . . LEGAL guardians."

"Hm?"

"Well it's a bit hard to explain," Alexis said, handing the child to Carlos, "When the thing opened up and revealed the crying baby, it triggered something in the three of us to respond. I think it was the wires that gave us that reason. The ones that stabbed us back in the cave."

Rad spoke up. "Y'know, that makes a lot of good sense about everything. Especially with us."

"I'll take that any day." Carlos said, laying the baby and appearing to rip his clothes.

"Carlos?" Smokescreen, now Hoist, asked, being nearest to him. "What are you doing?"

"Just a minute," he called out, the problem at hand already forgotten. Moments later, he held her up in arms length, wide-awake and alert, to show them his shirt over her like a night shirt. "Ta-da! What do you think?"

"You just put a shirt over her." Rad said.

"Yep. And I also fixed the diaper problem!" He held the baby in one arm and revealed under her a made-shift diaper by his torn shirts.

"How'd you know to do that?"

"Don't tell me you forgot that I have a huge family! AND a whole lot of baby cousins. We go on trips all the time and are never prepared when it came to diapers. So, we had to use our own clothing for it. No prob!"

"What about rashes?" Alexis noted. Carlos just smirked and brought out a lotion bottle.

"Lotion can be the perfect replacement sometimes. Remember that."

Rad laughed and shook his head. "Ok, ok. Stop showing off already and let's switch places, Carlos, before we die from all your pride and glory."

"Shut up." Carlos said with a glare and a grin. He gave the child back to Alexis, then Rad placed her in Carlos's arms and took his seat, Rad sitting beside the two and watched the baby in Alexis's arms.

Their strange behavior caught everyone's attention. They acted as if this were a natural thing, which scared all of them. Rad and Carlos were suddenly strong men, and neither of them before had shown them that they had any strength. Alexis was being dragged between the two like a damsel in distress. She doesn't seem to mind at all. And the way that the three acted around one another was like they have done it before, as if the child were really theirs. But there was something else.

"Rad?"

"Yes?" he looked up to the commander.

"Why did you . . . do that?"

"Whaddaya mean?"

"I mean, you . . . switched places in carrying Alexis. Why?" though it wasn't quite what he wanted to ask, it was a start to get them to speak. They seemed to close the Autobots away from them.

"Oh. That." He returned gazing at the child, "Remember back outside where we were runnin' from that thing?"

"Y-Yes." The others listened intentionally.

"Carlos was carrying Alexis on his back. He's a lot stronger than I am. Sure I'm strong too, but he can last longer then I can. Plus he's faster even with the added weight."

"But what does that have to do with right now?"

"We're being prepared." Carlos said, looking up to him, "If there was ever a surprise attack here, we'd be ready to run."

That took Optimus a bit back. "But what about Rad?"

"I'd try and defend them with this." He brought up the pole he used before. Optimus hadn't even noticed that he had it with him for the whole time.

"But you won't be able to . . ."

"We wouldn't care." That took him back, "I guess you don't realize how stubborn and full willed we humans are, huh, Optimus?" he smirked up to him.

"Rad . . ." This caught him off guard. Rad had changed, somehow. All three of them had. But they were still themselves in a sense, slightly mature, though. Optimus glimpsed at the infant in Alexis's arms, the child watching him with big eyes. She suddenly reached up, her hands trying to reach him.

"Um . . ." he didn't really know what to say. He's never seen a baby human up close; let alone what to do with one.

"I think she likes you, Otimus," she said with a smile, "Do you want to see her up close?"

"But—I—I can?" he asked, for the first time, nervous.

"Of course you can! Aren't you curious what we look liked when we first started out?" she said with humor in her voice, secretly enjoying his behavior.

"If . . . its alright." He extended his hand to them. The others huddled up against him, wanting to see as well.

Alexis smiled. "Carlos?" she looked up to him expectantly. He got up, along with Rad, and walked towards the awaited platform and took his seat. Optimus carefully raised his hand to his level as everyone observes the child watching them all with those big eyes of hers.

"Wow," Sideswipe mused, "I've never seen one of these human baby's up close before. Can she talk?"

"Baby's at this age don't know how to talk. They have a voice, but they can't speak any words. They have to learn." Alexis explained.

"So their just born with absolutely no intelligence at all?" Jetfire retorted.

"No, their born with the remembrance of their mothers voice, though, most of the time their fathers and other people."

"Fascinating," Red Alert mused. The child looked to all the Autobots who asked questions, but she continued to stare at the commander of them all. Optimus slightly shrunk at her heavy gaze, but why should he? He was far superior to all here, but her gaze said otherwise. She looked like she was staring through him. She once again reached for him, and muttered something he couldn't truly put in words.

"She spoke!"

"Sorta, I guess," Alexis said, looking down at the child, "but she really does like you, Optimus. Maybe she has a crush on you!"

"Wha-What?"

The kids laughed at him while the others stayed quiet, not really getting the joke. Optimus looked helpless. Alexis, noticing his look, ceased her laughing as did Rad. As for Carlos . . .

"Carlos, shut up." Alexis said in a deep and menacing tone that left him speechless (and frightened). She then looked down to the child and held her up at arms length slightly above her, smiling at the little white haired baby. "Is that it, eh, Akida? Do you like Optimus?"

"Akida?" the boys repeated.

"Yes. She needs a name doesn't she? And besides, she looks like an Akida." She gave her to Rad, who accepted her warily. The baby looked up to him with her big eyes, a thumb in her mouth.

Jet Fire snorted out of impatience. "How can you just look at a kid and immediately tell the name? It sounds silly to me."

"I agree." Blurr said.

"We're strange that way, I suppose." Alexis's soft words rang the room, startling everyone. He words held so much meaning. "Humans are the strangest race of all, holding the belief that there are such things as miracles, like this little bundle that we hold with us."

She indicated the baby in Rad's arms.

"Your right," Rad's voice broke the trance, "she is an Akida."

"Told ya."

"Yeah, Rad, I told ya she was an Akida!" Carlos said.

"I didn't exactly hear you agree."

"You just weren't paying attention to me was all." He shot back.

"Really," with that, everyone began laughing, the tension slipping, but what caught them all off . . .

. . .Was the small, soft laughter coming from the little girl, clapping her hands in joy.

Rad smiled and lifted her up from his arms, "you got quite a voice there, don't ya, eh? Here I thought you'd be as quiet as a mouse after that cry."

"Don't jinx it, Rad!" Carlos cried, "She's still a baby, meaning that she's gonna CRY for changing, feeding, and attention. Do you know what that means for the Autobots?"

"Oh . . ."

Optimus sighed, "So much for peace and quiet."

"We'll try our best to keep her quiet, Optimus. Be lucky the three of us are experts in babies and little kids." Alexis said.

"You are?"

"Yep! I've been babysitting my baby brother ever since he was born."

"I'm a favorite cousin, uncle, AND brother in my family!" Carlos said with pride. He turned to Rad and awaited his answer.

"Well, to tell you all the truth, I'm an only child," Rad said shyly, "But I had a babysitting job, if you don't remember. Why do you think I never asked for money all the time?" he looked to Carlos.

"Hey, I pay you back!"

"Name one time."

Carlos stayed quiet, and baby Akida continued to laugh and clap her hands without a care in the world.

* * *

And I am finally done! And im sorry KrystalShaga for not putting in what you wanted, but there was too much important stuff to put in that needed to be mentioned. I'm still missing important stuff! But I will next chapter! That I'm sure of! Just give me time. I'm making everything up as I go on! So don't blame me. Im real busy!

I wanted to update as soon as possible. So here ya go!


End file.
